I Like You
by orihimehasgeass
Summary: AU Based on Ouran High mainly Kuchiki Byakuya; a rich heir to a noble family. Tsukishi Mifune; a smart, poor and ordinary girl. Friendship and romance arise as they meet each other. Will the pauper ever find her happy ending in a prince? ByakuxOC


AU (Based on Ouran High mainly) Kuchiki Byakuya; a rich heir to a noble family

AU (Based on Ouran High mainly) Kuchiki Byakuya; a rich heir to a noble family. Tsukishi Mifune; a smart, poor and ordinary girl. Friendship and romance arise as they meet each other. Will the pauper ever find her happy ending in a prince?

--Chapter 1--

The wind brushed the world softly, the sun's rays tapping each leaf ever so slightly. The world's perfect tranquility and peace seemed to hum a silent tune to the world. The serene blue sky was patched with puffy and wispy clouds, its whiteness like that of an angel's wing. A petite lady with silvery knee-length hair approached the giant gates of a grand school. The bridge of her nose delicately held thin and light reading glasses. Her pale cheeks coloured as the sunlight caressed her soft cheeks. She bit her lower lip and hesitated. She noticed the gate opening slowly as she clutched her body bag softly. Her golden eyes flickered to the guard as he tipped his hat to express courtesy. She smiled a warm smile.

"Is this the Pure Souls High School?" She said, her sweet bt strong voice slicing the silence slowly.

"Yes it is, ma'am."

The guard did his best not to cringe at the girl's clothing taste. She wore a red plaid skirt matched with a violet loose long-sleeved shirt. It was topped on with a dark maroon vest that had gray buttons and her tiny feet wore nothing but black flat shoes. Her body-bag was a faded gray that was bulging and kept on threatening to pop. She walked forward, making the guard stutter a bit.

"Ma'am, I am sorry but-

"Please do not worry. I am a transferee. A scholar."

The guard stayed silent as he watched the lady take graceful steps into the school.

--

"Kuchiki? C'mon, tell us!"

A man with a '69' tattoo on his left cheek punched an irritated man on the shoulder playfully. He gulped as the said man gave him an icy glare. An orange haired teen snickered.

"As if Byakuya would play with girls."

"Kurosaki, do I have to tell you again to NOT call me by my first name?"

"Look whos talking." A red haired boy chuckled as he pointed at Kurosaki Ichigo.

"What?! have a girlfriend, Renji, unlike you!"

"So?"

"It just means that people who doesnt have girlfriends plays with girls."

"Will you all just shut up?"

Everybody looked at the speaker.

"Shut up, Ishida." Ichigo said.

Kuchiki Byakuya closed his eyes in frustration. He abruptly opened them when something petite and warm bumped into him.

"WA!"

They looked down and saw a silver haired girl stand up. She gave them a deadly glare, her golden eyes like crystals.

"Get back here, you rat!!"

She gasped and pushed the group aside as two guards appeared. She ran swiftly, the wind seeming to carry her light body. She suddenly felt someone grab her elbow. She stopped and glared that can send an ordinary man running. But the person who grabbed her was no ordinary man.

"Why are you being chased?" Byakuya said.

"Like you care! As you said, I am being chased. So LET GO OF ME!!"

"Kuchiki-sama! Dont let that rat go! She faked a scholarship certificate!" The guard yelled.

"What are you talking about?! You dont even have a freakingproof!" The silver haired girl yelled back as she struggled to break free.

"Youre too poor and unknown to be able to study here, even if you are smart!" The guard said.

The girl stopped struggling and stood still. Byakuya had let go of her and she glared at all of them as she took out the certificate.

"Well, excuse me for being poor and unknown. Heres your stinking certificate."

She ripped the golden coloured paper and opened her hands towards the floor. The ripped papers fluttered helplessly in the air. She stepped on the fallen bits of paper and raised her chin proudly. She glared at the guards.

"Happy now? You just destroyed my future."

She stomped off angrily and left the group alone. Byakuya bent down and picked up some ripped papers. He glared at the guards as he spoke.

"This is not fake."

...Break time...

Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuuhei, Sado Yasutora, Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kira Izuru loitered outside the school gates as they also waited for the girl to come back. Oneman from their group was missing and they were getting pissed.

"Maaaan! Where the hell is Ishida?!" They blurted out.

...

"...Where am I going to study now?"

"Pure Souls, probably."

She looked up and saw a man with dark blue hair and glasses holding out a white envelope to her. She took it and quickly opened it revealing another scholarship certificate.

"I...I cant take this, sir."

"Take it. It was the guards' faults anyway why you ripped the paper."

"Thank you. May I know your name?"

The man pushed his glasses upwards as he helped the girl to stand up.

"Ishida Uryuu. How about you?"

"Tsukishi Mifune."

Ishida nodded his head as he led the way towards the school. The group, who waited outside the school gates, were surprised to see Ishida escorting the silver haired girl.

"Ishida!" Ichigo said.

Mifune stood still beside Ishida as everyone inspected her.

"Whats your name?" Renji said.

"Tsukishi Mifune."

"What level are you?" Hisagi said.

"Sophomore."

"How old are you?" Ishida asked with a kind voice.

"Sixteen!" She said as she smiled.

"How come she didnt smile at us?!" Renji yelled.

"Because Ishida seems to be the only nice one here. And the orange hair." She said.

"Tsukishi-san, you can start studying today if you want." Ishida said.

"How?"

"Follow me."

...

"I dont think this is..." Mifune trailed off as she saw the peoples reaction.

Ichigo smiled. Renji blushed. Kira choked. Hitsugaya frowned. Hisagi stuttered. Ishida smirked in satisfaction. Chad just stared at her. Byakuya ignored them

"It looks good, Tsukishi."

"...Thank you, Kurosaki."

Her hair was now braided into two and she wore the school's uniform. The black mini skirt reached halfway down to her knees. The black vest that topped a white puffed sleeved blouse looked simple yet elegant. She wore a pair of knee-length gray socks and shiny black Mary Janes. Ishida and Ichigo quickly grabbed her and presented her to the ever so stoic Kuchiki Byakuya.

"So, Kuchiki, what do you think?" Ishida said.

"..."

"So?" Ichigo and Ishida said.

"...Its fine."

Mifune glared at him when realization dawned on her.

"Youre that guy who grabbed me earlier!" She piped.

She quickly turned around and faced Ishida and Ichigo with a smile.

"Thank you very much for the uniform and the replacement certificate, Ishida. Thank you, too, Kurosaki. But I just cant stand people who disrespects other people so, goodbye and thank you. But please dont think that I'm an ingrate. I really appreciate the help you gave me."

She walked off as the bell rang. They shrugged.

"aybe she doesnt know who Kuchiki really is." Hitsugaya said.

"Nah! C'mon! Kuchiki is like, the biggest prize in Girl World!" Renji said.

"Abarai. I am not a prize to be won nor a gift to be given." Byakuya darkly said.

"Kuchiki is simply the 'hottest', 'coolest' and 'richest' bachelor in Karakura." Ishida stated as he read an old school paper.

...

"Who do you think you are, going in and flirting with the Shinigamis, huh?!"

Mifune sat on the ground at the back of the school, her cheeks red due to slaps, her lips bleeding due to a hard punch she received. The Arrancar Girls, which consisted of Apache, Mirarose, Halibel, Loly and Menoly, stood in front of the helpless yet glaring Mifune. She hissed.

"I dont know what youre talking about."

"Really, huh? Oh look, her uniform accidentally has the Quincy cross on it." Mirarose sarcastically said.

"Stop it." Halibel calmly said.

"But, Halibel-sama!" Apache squeaked.

"Shes right, Apache. We should go." Loly said.

"If somebody catches us, were doomed." Menoly shudderd.

"I understand." Halibel said to herself as she removed her palm from her ear.

The other Arrancar Girls stared at her like she was insane.

"Lets go. It seems that this girl is quite the treasure to somebody." Halibel said.

Mifune watched warily as the girls left, leaving her alone. She closed her eyes and abruptly opened them when she felt somebody kneel down beside her. She turned and saw Byakuya kneeling down on one knee and inspecting her beaten and bruised face. He took out his clean white handkerchief and took her face in his hand, making her glare. He started pressing the handkerchief slowly onto her lips and quite had a problem removing the dried blood without hurting her. She stopped glaring and swore that for an instant, his cold and strict face was kind and angelic. She noticed that he had changed the handkerchief and he was now wiping the dirt away from her face. She laughed nervously when Byakuya caught her staring at his face.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing."

He continued cleaning up hr face for a while. He was almost done when Mifune jumped, accidentally falling into his arms. She blushed as she felt Byakuya's arms around her, her face buried on his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"AH! I AM SO SORRY! THERE WAS AN ANT AND IT BIT ME AND OF COURSE I HAD TO JUMP!" She yelled as she jumped away from Byakuya.

Byakuya almost laughed at her reaction. Mifune stared at the smiling Byakuya.

"...Are you smiling?"

...To be couinued...

A/N: is it good? Horrible? Funny? Awesome? Tell me R&R


End file.
